Those are MY cookies!
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: One-shot. Bella and Edward are at an airport. He keeps stealing her cookies. This makes it sound funny, but it's not a comedy. Just read and you'll find out.All human.


**Okay, so this is just a little one-shot. It may or may not be more than that. I wrote it because I was really, REALLY bored. I got the idea from my English teacher. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

The bustling of people in an airport was comparable to that of an ant hill, or a beehive even. I never liked airports. There were too many things that could go wrong when flying, so I was never really comfortable.

As of right now, I'm sitting at a table in the food court, and I have a freshly opened bag of cookies. I need comfort food right now, and cookies fill in that job perfectly.

A man, in his early 20's or late teens sat at the table next to me.

My bag is to my right, and so is he.

Once I'm fully settled, I pull out a magazine and take a cookie, and start reading.

But before I get even halfway through the first paragraph, I hear a rustle. A plastic bag maybe?

So I set down the magazine, only to find that he had taken a cookie.

What gave him that right? I bought them, so they're mine. I don't even know him!

Maybe he thought I was one of his friends?

"Um, excuse me sir, but those are mine. Do I know you?"

"The old saying goes 'sharing is caring', and no, I don't think we've met before. I'm Edward."

He holds out his hand to me, and I shake it, cautious.

"I'm Bella. Yes, but these are MINE, so please don't take any."

I'm satisfied with my reply, so I look at the magazine and take another cookie.

I hear the same rustling again.

He had taken yet ANOTHER cookie!

Is he really that dense?

"Excuse me, _Edward_, but, STOP TAKING MY COOKIES!" I vexed. You'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice how mad I was. He seemed unaware.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, they could be mine, for all you know."

"I know they are mine, I bought them. Now leave me alone and stop taking my food."

I picked up all my stuff and moved one table to the left. So did he.

He was right next to me still.

"Sir, I'll report you to the airport security if you don't stop."

"I'm not doing anything. I merely moved to a new table when it became vacant." He said, smirking at me.

His smile was dazzling. What?! Snap out of it, Bella!

"Fine. Sit there, just stop taking MY cookies, and we'll get along greatly."

Did he listen to me?

No. Of course not.

So, here's how the rest of our time together was spent.

He took a cookie.

I took a cookie.

He took two, I took two.

He took one, I took one, etc etc.

We were now down to the last cookie in the bag.

We eyed each other, then the cookie.

His hand reached it before mine could.

Before I knew it, he'd split that cookie in half, one side bigger, and gave me the biggest.

The whole time we'd been doing this, he'd had on a crooked smirk, as if he knew something I didn't.

He chewed and swallowed quickly, getting up to leave he said, "Good-bye, Bella. I'd say it was fun, but I'm guessing the feeling was one-sided."

He brushed himself off, and was still smiling that crooked smile.

Confused, I ate it, and quickly rushed to my gate, which was loading in a few minutes.

But, as we were loading on the plane, I could have sworn I saw a flash of his bronze head going through my gate.

All well, I must be imagining things.

I settled in my seat, which was in about the middle of the plane, and prepared for the long flight to Seattle, which is a LONG ways away from Jacksonville.

When we were finally high enough, I reached down under the seat to get my bag, which when I grabbed it, made a weird crunching sound. Hmm, I don't remember what I could have packed that would sound like that.

When I opened up the bag, right on top, rolled closed, was a bag of cookies.

My bag of cookies.

**:D There it is! Hit or miss? Well…..I'm not sure at this point whether or not I want to make this into a full on story, or just keep it a one shot. But, if I ever DID make it into a story, it would be awhile, I still have to finish my other stories before I even consider making this a story. **

**REVIEW! ^-^ **

**Fatal.**


End file.
